


10 - "right now"

by cyn_00



Series: Moreid one shots [10]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bottom Spencer Reid, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Related, Episode: s11e11 Entropy, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hurt Spencer Reid, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Alternating, POV Derek, POV Spencer Reid, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_00/pseuds/cyn_00
Summary: Long, legitimately smutty (but also fluffy, as per usual in my works ^^) one shot based onseason 11, episode 11(the iconic"Entropy")
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Moreid one shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746199
Comments: 8
Kudos: 249





	10 - "right now"

**Author's Note:**

> Just remember this is my first smutty fic 👉👈... (I think I kinda did a decent job?? *pat pat*). **Update:** I cheated. I basically re-wrote this months later so...if you still find it crappy, then I guess I have no excuse left :D

_It's the episode where Reid goes to dinner with Cat Adams, the most dangerous of the 4 hitmen targeting Garcia, pretending to be a husband who wants to get his wife killed. She figures that out and the team has to somewhat wing it. Specifically, she makes him confess that the reason he'd taken some time off work was because his mom was showing signs of Alzheimer's, and nobody on the team knew that. In the end Cat holds Reid at gunpoint so him and Morgan have to lie telling her that her father is right outside, in order to make her surrender. The first dialogue between Reid and Cat isn't true to the show, if not for a couple of lines_

_[Link to the Tumblr post](https://cyn-00.tumblr.com/post/616734955380375552/moreid-one-shot-10) _

* * *

"Wait! Wait" Cat yelped, breathing nervously and sweating, to make Reid stop. He was walking her out of the restaurant in handcuffs, leading her into the van where her father was theoretically supposed to be; Morgan right behind them.

"Ok. I'm ready." she claimed. Reid started walking again, meeting Morgan's eyes, nodding at him with a slightly concerned expression.

Derek opened the back door of the van, clearly empty; the other silently helped her inside and made her sit, chaining her handcuffs to the bench before kneeling in front of her.

"You lied to me." she whispered, her face a few inches from Spencer's.

"But I didn't lie about _looking_ for him." he said, as if feeling the need to justify himself.

"And you also didn't lie about your mom." she said, eyebrows raised and a smirk on her face. "I won." she added, with an emphasis that Spencer didn't quite understand.

"How so?" he frowned, afraid of the answer.

"Because I'll get out of here."

A mocking smile curved his lips. "Yeah. In 20 years, if you're lucky."

"And that's fine, you know why?" Cat waited a second, but didn't actually expect him to reply. "See, even if he has been a fucked up father, at least I will remember him, in 20 years. While you probably won't even remember your own mother." she concluded, staring straight into his eyes, a tear falling down her cheek.

Spencer didn't respond to that. His heart sank in his chest for a second, he gulped and quickly jumped off the van, striding away without even looking at the other man.

Derek hopped on the van and faced her, full of rage, clenching his jaw. Their noses 3 inches apart.

"You sure will remember him in 20 years, but look around." he paused, pointing at the other empty benches on the van. 

"Right now you're _alone_. This is what you get." he spat, trying not to give in to the impulse of dragging her out by pulling at her hair and smashing her skull on the tarmac with his bare hands.

" _Ooh!_ " Cat stared at him gaping, eyes wide in surprise. "I get it now." she nodded, staying vague, sure that Derek knew what she meant.

"The way you two were staring at one another while I was pointing a gun at _Spencey_...That's not how two colleagues look at each other." she scoffed. "Damn, I should've figured it out sooner. And maybe used it against you."

Derek didn't bother answering. Didn't make sense to give her that satisfaction. He got off the van, without blinking once.

"Wonder if he'll remember _you_." she said at last.

Derek banged the door close.

The van finally left and Derek could now see Spencer, 30 ft away, leaning with his back on the SUV and looking down at his feet, with his arms crossed on his chest. It seemed like Rossi had just finished talking to him: he had a hand on Spencer's cheek and was looking at him affectionately. Reid nodded at him reassuringly and Rossi left, getting back to JJ and Tara.

Derek approached him, silently.

He stood still in front if him, tilting his chin up with his index to level their eyes. As soon as Morgan saw that his eyes were watery, pure sadness washed over his face and a lump formed in his throat.

He put a hand on Spencer's shoulder and drew him closer to hug him, snaking his fingers through his hair to soothingly massage his scalp, while the other arm wrapped securely around his waist.

It took Spencer a few seconds to find comfort in Derek's warmth, but when he did, he entangled his arms so tight around his body he probably could barely breathe. He sniffled several times against the man's skin, burying his face in his neck in the attempt to muffle his loud sobs.

They stayed in each other's arms for a while, enough for Spencer to pull himself together a little: his muscles relaxed, his breathing evened out, no new tears came out of his eyes. He let go of the hug, wiping the tears off his cheeks with a tissue, already soaked wet.

Derek reached his hand out to tuck Spencer's hair behind his ear, examining tilt-headed his distraught features, before finally breaking the silence.

"I thought you'd already told Hotch." he said.

Spencer shook his head.

"You didn't _have_ to tell her...we could've intervened sooner so that you could tell the others on your own terms." he continued, softly.

Spencer cleared his throat. "I-I kinda had to." he answered half-heartedly, without explaining further, trusting that Derek understood.

Derek sighed, realizing he was right.

"I know. I know." he mumbled, leaning forward to lay a light peck on Spencer's eyelid.

Spencer took the other's face in his hands and laid a single slow, intense kiss on his lips, catching him off guard. He looked straight into Derek's eyes.

"We're going home now." he stated with a slightly cracky voice, smiling affectionately albeit a little melancholically; his eyes still flushed from crying.

Derek returned the smile and nodded, letting go of his boyfriend's hips and pulling away, so he could ultimately detach his back from the rear door of the SUV. 

Spencer got in the car on the passenger's seat, while Derek opened the driver's door and, before getting in as well, turned around to meet Rossi's eyes from afar, as a sign that they were ready to go home.

**_\- 3 hours later (midnight ca.)_ **

Reid was drained out, but felt less troubled now, compared to the past few weeks. As if he'd forgotten about the whole Alzheimer's situation. Since forgetting was never an option for him, though, he had probably simply found a way to lessen his tendency to obsess _so much_ over it, seeing that anyway he couldn't do anything to prevent it, or whatever it was that he thought he had the responsibility of doing.

He was sitting in the passenger's seat in Morgan's car, silently looking out of the window at all the lights and almost empty streets; his satchel down between his feet.

Earlier that night, the whole team had take-away dinner all together at the bureau, in the conference room, finally relaxing and spending worry-free time together. But around 11:30 pm, Hotch broke the mood - which wasn't uncommon - announcing that the next day they'd have to start at 8 am, hence advising the whole team to go home and get some sleep. Everyone complained a bit, as per usual, but followed the advice at last - which, coming from Hotch, was not so much an advice, rather an adamant order.

They were now only 10 minutes or so away from Spencer's place. Derek shot him a quick look, noticing how he'd been absorbed in his thoughts and gazing outside without saying a single word since they'd got in the car.

"By the way..." he broke the silence, pausing to create suspance.

Spencer finally shifted his eyes away from the streets and faced him.

"You were pretty badass in there." the other continued, smirking.

Reid smiled shyly, looking at his feet. "Well, it was pretty much the only attitude possible to deal with her..."

"... _hot_ " Derek murmured keeping his eyes on the street, purposely saying it as if he was just absent-mindedly thinking out loud.

"W- what?" Spencer asked containing a smile, playing dumb when actually he _clearly_ understood what the man had said. And Derek knew that, so he didn't repeat himself.

"Gotta admit I wanted to put her in handcuffs right since the moment she scooted _definitely_ too close, if you ask me, and did that thing looking for your gun... what was that?" he then continued, still smirking and pretending not to remember.

He reached out his right hand and deftly popped open the button of Spencer's jacket, then slowly slipped it under his suit vest.

"Was it something like _this_?" he asked again, ironically.

Spencer was caught off guard: he thought Derek had in plan to only tease him with _words_. He gasped when he slipped his index and middle finger under his shirt, too, sneaking through the gap in between two buttons.

Goosebumps quickly washed over his neck and pecs at the pressure of Derek's warm palm against his chest, even if direct contact was hindered by the thin cotton fabric: the only part of the man's body he could _actually feel_ on his bare skin, were those two slim, wicked digits that had managed to breach through the last layer of Reid's clothing.

Spencer's heart started pounding, his legs unawarely spread some inches wider and he didn't know what to do with his hands, not wanting to stop him, but also not wanting to encourage him and risking to distract him from driving. Which was exactly the one-way situation Derek had planned to put him in.

Derek purposely didn't look at him, not even once from the corner of his eye. He didn't need to see the man's expression to imagine that he was trying to keep a straight face: the continuous noises of hitched breathing and a body shifting restlessly on the seat beside him, were enough of a hint that that was exactly what Spencer was trying to do. 

"Look! We're finally home." Morgan interrupted the contact, abruptly slipping his fingers out of the gap in the other's shirt right when his pads were just an inch away from the nipple, and putting his hand back on the steering wheel to park the car. It was all calculated: starting to tease him only a few minutes from home so that Derek would've necessarily had to stop right when they'd arrive.

Spencer tried to pull himself together as soon as the other said those words, but - he couldn't tell if it was because of the tiredness or simply because of... _Derek Morgan_ \- he was already a horny mess.

He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie with slightly sweaty hands, before speaking up. 

"B- by the way, that was inaccurate." he swallowed, shifting his eyes away from the other's confused face.

"...her hand was _way lower_ than that."

Derek's brows shot up, grinning as he ran his tongue on the upper arch of his teeth. He couldn't risk jumping Spencer's bones in that car, so he didn't retort, opening the door to quickly get out. 

When he already had one foot on the ground outside, the other man decided to make the situation even worse. 

"Do you, uh...do you believe in karma? You know, the concept of-" 

"I know what karma is, genius." Derek cut him off, before nodding with a knowing smirk on his face. "I _do_ believe actions have consequences."

Spencer stared at said smirk for a few seconds, squinting his eyes. 

" _Too bad._ " he mumbled shrugging, a second before grabbing his satchel and sneaking out of the car. 

Derek was left like that, stunned; with half his body outside and the other half still sitting inside. He chuckled to himself and shook his head, heading out altogether at last. 

They both jogged up the stairs, trying not to be so obviously impatient, like two teenagers in a hurry afraid that one's parents might come back at any moment.

Spencer was struggling to find the key in his bunch because of the bad lighting of the hallway - and because of the amount of useless keys he had in his bunch that he didn't even remember what they were supposed to open - standing right in front of the door for what, in that specific situation, seemed like 15 minutes but more realistically could've been 15 seconds.

"Need a hand?" Derek suddenly murmured in his ear from behind, totally intending the sexual reference and using his signature flirty tone; like it was their first date ever and he had to make an impression on this pretty boy he'd casually found at a crappy bar while he was drunk.

" _Stooop!_ " Spencer blushed, laughing under his breath to avoid making too much noise at that time of night, and finally managing to open the door.

He carelessly dropped his bag on the floor and switched the light on, turning around to face Derek, right behind him.

Derek grabbed his boyfriend's tie and pulled him closer with the intent of finally kissing him, but Spencer was able to snatch it out of his hand, smirking and looking straight into his eyes to catch his reaction, which was exactly what he'd expected: eyebrows raised and mouth hanging open in a surprised grin.

He started getting farther from him, slowly walking backwards toward his bedroom, hoping not to stumble in some furniture and ruin the atmosphere.

" _Karma_." Spencer mouthed at him. He switched off the light, so that the living room was only illuminated by the one coming from outside, and Derek couldn't see much if not his outline.

Spencer untucked his tie from underneath the collar of his button-up and teasingly slid it off to drop it on the floor; then proceeded to slip the jacket off his shoulders and toss that too; then his suit vest; then his belt, making sure to be loud in both undoing the metallic buckle and in snatching it away from the loops; and ultimately turned his back on him to disappear in the other room, right in the moment he had started unbuttoning his shirt. Again, Derek couldn't _see_ much of that "show". Which was the point.

And so he was left there, in the dark, once again stunned and aroused to say the very least. Derek followed the man only after a couple minutes; enough to somewhat pull himself together and, he decided, also enough for Spencer to do whatever he was planning on doing in there.

He entered the bedroom, enveloped in a faint light created by both the small lamp on the nightstand and the street lampposts outside.

Spencer was sitting on the edge of the mattress, still wearing his pants and his unbuttoned shirt, raising his face to gaze at Derek with heart eyes. Derek found himself thinking - he didn't even know how - that _that_ was even hotter, hence immediately proceeded to get rid of the leather jacket weighing upon his rapidly heating body and letting it fall on the floor. 

He slowly got down on his knees in between Spencer's legs. They kept staring into each other's irises for a few seconds, smiling like the first time they told each other "I love you", until Derek couldn't take it anymore.

"Can I kiss you now? _Please?_ " he whispered needy, unable to take his eyes off of him.

Spencer nodded, smiling in a silly way at how cute those words came out of him.

Derek finally got to wrap his arms around his skinny body from underneath his shirt, running his hands up and down his naked back, and kissed him intensely, struggling to keep his breathing steady.

Spencer took his face in his hands and got even deeper, entwining his tongue with his man's and letting out an imperceptible moan, resonating vibrantly in both their mouths. He slowly slipped his hands under Derek's t-shirt, lightly stroking his muscular sides with his fingers.

The second he did that, Derek got goosebumps all over his body. He gasped and suddenly broke the kiss.

"Don't know about you but these clothes are starting to feel a lil tight" he said out of breath, getting up on his feet to strip his t-shirt and pants off, quickly and messily kicking his shoes out of the way as well, remaining only in his underwear. Spencer did the same and laid down onto the bed, impatiently waiting to be wrapped once again in the other's intoxicating warmth. 

Derek crawled over him, making him spread his long legs around his hips, and started placing wet, hot kisses on his jaw and neck and chest, leaving red and damp marks and causing Spencer to shut his eyes in pleasure.

They kept going like that, thrusting their hips rhythmically against one another, their excitement growing inside their underwear every time their bulges rubbed through the thin cotton fabric.

Spencer couldn't take it anymore.

"G-get 'em off" he mumbled under his breath, reaching his hand down to grip Derek's ass cheek, begging for him to just rip both their underwear off.

The way those words escaped his pretty mouth made it impossible for Derek to dismiss such request, so he complied and immediately stripped them both of their last piece of clothing deftly.

He stretched out above Spencer to reach the nightstand's drawer and take the lube. He knew where he kept it by then, but that drawer - just like any other drawer, closet or shelf in Spencer's house - was a _mess_.

While he chaotically browsed through all the stuff with one hand, Spencer took advantage of such position and craned his neck to start laying slow kisses on Derek's sculpted stomach, teasing him with his wet tongue swirling around and inside his belly button and making him curse and call his name repeatedly under his breath.

" _Shit_ \- pretty boy w-wait a sec" Derek kept mumbling, when finally he found what he'd been looking for for the past 30 seconds.

He squeezed out some of the lube on his fingers - even though, to be completely honest, they could've quite easily made it through without it - and began to circle around the first ring of muscles, relishing in the way Spencer bit his bottom lip and dug his fingertips in his biceps before Derek's digits had even sneaked inside of him.

Seeing how the man beneath him couldn't take anymore of that teasing without risking that he'd roll over to straddle him and do all the work by himself - which, by the way, Derek _definitely_ wouldn't have minded - Derek finally pushed his index past Spencer's entrance, making sure the other nodded at him before slowly shoving it all the way in, only limited by his knuckle.

" _Derek-"_ Spencer gasped his name in reaction to that, screwing his eyes close and rolling his hips to accompany the motion. 

Derek thrust in and out increasing the speed gradually, until he could feel the muscles ease around his finger and decided to prod in a second one.

He repeated that initial, slow push with both fingers this time. He could barely keep it together anymore, staring at this beautiful, naked man drowning in pleasure in such a spontaneous and uncensored way, but - as always - he wanted to be absolutely sure that Spencer was comfortable, so he was gladly willing to keep going for hours if needed; now pushing in and pulling out his long fingers at such a quick pace that Spencer wasn't even able to meet the movement with his hips anymore, allowing Derek to proceed at whatever speed he wanted. Which was incredibly _hot_. 

"Baby?" he called him. 

"Y- ye- yeah?" the other barely replied, in between his pantings. 

"Look at me real quick." Derek ordered. 

It took Spencer all his strength to open his eyes, even if just in slits.

"I wanna see you while I do this."

"What- _Ohw, shit !_ Oh God- D- _erek_ -" Spencer whined louder than he'd wished to, when Derek's fingers thrust in abruptly as far as they could go, and then twisted inside him to reach straight up for his sweet spot, in a way that only he was capable of doing and knew very well how much Spencer liked. 

Spencer's eyes couldn't but shut again, and his chin jutted upwards so intensely he could've hurt himself if it hadn't been for the mattress limiting the motion before that could happen.

Once he'd regained a bare minimum awareness of his surroundings, he opened his eyes again and slid an arm in between their bodies to impulsively grab Derek's length.

Not expecting that at all, Derek gasped loudly, looking instantly into the other man's eyes.

Spencer wasn't one to explicitly say _"fuck me",_ because it made him feel weird - plus, he didn't _need_ to. Their bond was so deep and their trust for each other so rooted, that they just needed to exchange a glance to understand what they wanted. Despite him never pronouncing those two words - much to Derek's disappointment, who would've died to see the genius say something so _dirty_ \- Derek could swear that the glimmer in his eyes and the girth his pupils had reached seemed to be nothing but a silent plead to, indeed, be _fucked_. 

So he curled his fingers around the man's hand, still gripping his cock, and led the way toward Spencer's hole. He pressed only the very tip against it and, when he was sure he wasn't hurting him by catching his reaction one last time, Derek slowly pushed his full, _considerable_ length into him, making both of them moan simultaneously and shamelessly.

Derek completely let go of any remaining bit of control over his breathing and words and his limbs, wrapping his boyfriend's skinny frame in them and starting to thrust his hips against his, letting a million different pet names flow unguardedly out of his mouth. 

He had to shut his eyes and draw his eyebrows together intensely in a desperate attempt to not come immediately - which he could've easily done - not wanting to let his man down like that. However, that had happened _many_ times before, and Spencer hadn't complained once; instead he had chuckled good-heartedly at him and scattered dozens of kisses on Derek's face, to wash off of him that stupid feeling of mild disappointment and embarrassment. It's not that Morgan hadn't had the chance to "train" to keep his orgasms at bay - the countless partners he'd had were living proof of that. It's just...everything was a bit more complicated when it was _Doctor Spencer Reid_ to writhe and cry his name beneath him.

And it got even more complicated when Spencer suddenly tied his legs even tighter around him to make the push deeper, and one of his hands snaked down to his lower back to press him against his hips, while the other hand ran toward the opposite direction, settling to curl around his nape to pull him in for a kiss; the cherry on top being his slick tongue swirling inside his mouth to capture every inch of it. It was all more complicated when Derek felt like Spencer's body was magically stealing something from deep inside of him, making it his, and Derek was only immensely glad to give this boy everything he wanted, if it meant having _him_ in change. 

When an electric strike of pleasure grew from that spot Derek was somehow able to hit again and again, coiling up along his spine; Spencer detached his lips from his, letting his head sink down heavily on the mattress, feeling the urge to phrase something. 

"D- Derek? I- I'm so close I-" he only managed to say.

Derek did nothing but squeeze his body even more against his with those strong arms of his, burying his face in Spencer's neck, oozing sweat and heat.

The feeling of the man's humid breath getting heavier and faster against his skin and louder inside his eardrum, along with the intensity of his cock pounding into him, and the noise their smashing hips made - Spencer's eyes rolled back in ecstasy and his mouth was near to drooling and his bones where trembling.

As if that weren't absolute heaven already, he felt Derek's hot hand grabbing his throbbing member, and starting to rub it slowly, contrary to how roughly he was fucking him; while his lips laid sloppy kisses behind his ear, knowing that that combination made Spencer completely lose his mind. To be fair, Spencer could have come in a literal second anyway, even if Derek had never laid a single finger on his cock or a single kiss on his skin. 

" _Come with me, pretty boy_ " Derek whispered in his ear. 

"Oh Derek I swear- _ah-!_ yes- _Ohw ffuck-_ " Spencer cried as Derek came inside of him a second after pronouncing those words, like magic.

At his moany breaths blowing against his skin, and the sensation of his warm liquid filling him up, and that last, raw pump Derek gave his member; Spencer came immediately, spurting over Derek's hand and both their abdomens.

"You good there, baby boy?" Derek asked breathily after a while, laying a quick kiss on his bottom lip; seeing how his eyes were still closed, and his mouth still hanging open, and his arms had un-wrapped from his neck to drop helplessly on the bed, above his head. 

"Y-yeah-" Spencer interrupted himself halfway through his reply to let out a slightly choked sound, when Derek had slid his length out of him - he always asked him to stay inside for a while after their orgasms, and each time he forgot how even him _pulling out_ felt good.

"-yeah, d- _definitely_ good." he managed to conclude, smiling dozingly. 

Derek had regained enough composure to roll off of his _exhausted_ , close-eyed boyfriend and lay onto his side, leaning his temple on his fist. He spent some minutes affectionately running a hand through Spencer's tangled hair, combing them away from his clammy forehead as he watched his ribcage inflate and deflate at a steadier and steadier rhythm with each second passing.

"Alright kid, I'm gonna get cleaned up. Don't fall asleep in these 20 seconds though." he finally said, mocking Spencer when he saw him yawning.

"I can try but I can't guarantee anything." Spencer replied, giggling.

He took a careful look at Derek as a whole, while he lifted himself from the spot on the mattress beside him, mesmerized by how gorgeous he was - dark, chiseled body and sharp cheekbones caressed by the warm light filtered by the lampshade.

Derek got in the bathroom, right next to the bedroom, and threw a towel at him.

After a few seconds of looking at the ceiling, Spencer realized that he was, as a matter of fact, about to fall asleep. So he gathered all his physical strength to sit up on the edge of the bed, facing the window, to wipe the sticky liquid off of his stomach and then put his underwear back on. He really wanted to shower, if he had to be honest, but decided against it when he acknowledged that he would've ended up falling asleep under the warm water - not that it would've been the first time that Derek had to help a sleepy Spencer get through a damn shower. 

When he came back into the room, Derek found him there, sitting with his back toward him, staring outside.

He looked down at his feet to search for his briefs among their clothes discarded all over the floor, only helped by the feeble light of the old lamp on the nightstand. He found it and put it back on, switching the lamp off at last.

He crawled over the bed toward Spencer, sitting right behind him, making sure he was settled in between his legs.

The second those strong arms wrapped around his pale torso, Spencer let out a content sigh, leaning back against his chest. He encircled one of Derek's arms with his, affectionately stroking his bicep with a thumb.

They stared at the night lights outside of the window for a while, through the half raised blinds that cast stripe-like shadows all over the walls, the furniture and their bodies.

Derek was resting his chin on Spencer's shoulder, and suddenly catched a glimpse of the scar on the right side of his neck from when he got shot; a subtle reminder of how lucky they were to still be able to be in each other's arms, after all the stuff their job had put them both through over the years.

He traced a line of gentle kisses from the scar up along his elegant neck and through his curls, making Spencer slightly ticklish, judging by the silly chuckle he was trying to contain. 

"Kid," he finally broke the silence with his thorough voice. "I don't know how you'll be in 20 years. I can't tell you that for sure." he paused, feeling Spencer's breath get imperceptibly shakier.

"What I know is that we have to think about what happens in the present, right now." he stopped again, gulping and lowering his voice to an almost whisper in the other's ear.

"...and right now I'm in love with you like I've never been with anyone else before."

Hearing that, Spencer felt like his entire body was melting in Derek's arms to pool up in a puddle on the floor. 

"Me too." he replied, hesitant to repeat the words exactly how Derek had phrased them.

"I-I'm in love with you, too." he murmured at last, feeling his heartbeat loud in his ears and Derek's smile against his shoulder, tightening the grip around him.

Despite the few seconds of thoughtful silence before saying it back, Spencer realized he had never felt less scared to confess his feelings to someone in his life. And it wasn't just because of the atmosphere, or because of the brain-mushing sex they'd just had - which was such a rom-com cliché, he thought - or because Derek had been the one to gather the nerve to say it _first,_ which meant Spencer only had to confirm that the feeling was mutual: it was mostly because he wasn't confused; there were no mixed signals what so ever in his mind. That's all he felt for Derek Morgan: love in all his facets. And he knew it because he had never felt like that before. It was an unmistakable sensation. 

"But these things that you're saying, plus the fact that it's 1:30 am, are 100% going to make me fall asleep in your arms in this exact position. No probability calculations needed." Spencer added, jokingly.

Derek giggled, kissing his shoulder.

"Ain't complaining, pretty boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @cyn-00


End file.
